My Hearts Been Crashed by a Former Love
by XxX.ToLoVeDeAtH.XxX
Summary: Sasuke has been forced into a war against Kohona, after defeating his brother, how will he get out of it and how can he go back to the one he loves when there's a bounty on his head? Sasu and saku
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone another story :) Hope you like it :)

123123123123123

Sakura looked up at the big full moon, the light hit her face and mingled with her tears as she visualized her old love... who was she kidding the man she'd loved since the day they met... Sasuke Uchicha.

Silently she turned her face away from the window and turned her attention to her empty house... Sasuke had joined forces against Kohona and to make matters worse he was hard hearted in comming back which had immediately black marked him from the town on exile. She felt very lonely and scared, "Did you even care?" She wondered as she pulled a rose from the bunch Naruto had given her to console her. "What are you thinking about right now Uchicha?"

123123123123123

"Wake up Uchicha!" A harsh voice rang out from outside the tent. "Kimyasho wants to see you now, and he says it's important."

Sasuke was annoyed the thing he hated more than loud obnoxious people who reminded him of his old friend Naruto; was being awakened from sleep. "I'm coming." He grumbled reaching into his bag for his clothes but stopped when the moon shone in on the picture of Team 7, being in war with the place he loved was a hard thing for a 15 year old. He had been forced in after Itachi died, his band thinking that it would be a good way to get rid of the remaining brother.

"Come on Uchicha, whatcha' waiting for? The sun to go down?" His urger bugged.

"Hn." Was the all to familiar reply, actually none of his fellow soldiers have ever heard him say anything but... "Hn"

Sasuke looked down at the picture again as he pulled on his shirt and shorts._ 'Man am I going soft now? Didn't I find them annoying when I was with them? Why do I miss them so much?'_ Questions ran through his mind.

"UCHICHA!" Came the bellowing voice, as he fianlly made his way out of the tent, looking back one last time at the moonlit picture, he sighed and left; after all duty called.

123123123123123

"Chachacha!" Naruto was singing was he ran down the busy streets of Kohona. "I hope Sakura was breakfast ready, I'm starving." He sang out loud, making people stare, trying to figure out what was going on.

Skipping down the street he bumped into his good friend Kiba, who was lazing around in the hot sun, with akamaru. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto sang.

"Heyah Dobe... what's up?" Theboy replied sitting up crossing his legs.

"Nothing much, just going to have breakfast at Sakura's house..." Naruto replied at hearing the other boy's stomach grumble. "Wanna come?"

"I was just waiting for you to say that! But shouldn't we ask Sakura first?" Kibe reasoned. "Knowing her she might be pissed at you."

"No, Sakura's sorta been down, so she cooks way to much for herself and me anyways." Was the smirked reply.

"Oh so she's missing Sasuke eh?" Kiba stated leaning his back against the wall of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, alot..."

Kiba sat up straight giving Naruto a serious look as he leaned up to the blondes ear. "You do know that Tsunade has ordered a warrant for Sasuke's arrest if he ever returns."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he didn't leave willingly to join the blacks, he was forced to."

"How do you know that?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto leaned in to his friends ear."Because I've been keeping contact with him." Was the whispered reply.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well everyone, I hoped that you liked this chapter, please review I need all the help I can for a reprt :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone, here's chaper 2, I am glad you all liked it and thanks for the rave reviews; Olivia, ShadowKing2, Kenya, Sasuke's Lover, say0narabus, and Hinata's inner universe! Thank you all, hope to hear more from you all!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"YOU WHAT!" Kiba yelled in disbelief, only to have his mouth covered by the hand of an annoyed Naruto!

Wrenching away, the dog brought down his voice. "You're not serious... are you?" He questioned, knowing the tendency for Naruto to joke around about things like these.

"No I am VERY serious." Was the reply. "Sasuke has been sending me letters by a deserter anbu, but you cannot tell anyone, this is hush hush, understand?"

Kiba blinked in indesicion; usually he was the one who told Naruto something was hush hush, and Naruto would go blaring it out to Kohona! But he decided that this was the biggest piece of news he'd ever heard so far and so after a long pause he agreed.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Now let's go eat!"

Kiba sighed. _'There goes the seriousness of the matter.' _He thought annoyed as the blonde pulled him towards the village square where Saskura lived. Oddly enough he didn't like the serious Naruto as much as the carefree one.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sakura was sitting in the living room, looking at the picture... the only picture she had of him. Her sadness but dampened at the moment, that morning Kakashi had told her that she was given a permit to be one ofcommision for awhile also he told herabout the bounty on Sasuke's head but also in a comforting tone told her that he would do anything in his power to remove it... somehow, for some reason the older man though that it was unlike Sasuke to betray Kohona again after the reuniting of close friends.

"Where are you now?" She whispered barely audible, as she looked the clock and paniced._ 'Oh no Naruto is going to be here any second now and I haven't even started the ramen!'_ Quickly she placed Sasuke's picture on the shelf above the fireplace and rushed to the kitchen._ 'Naruto's probually going to end up bringing someone over again.' _She thought smiling at the thought... she realized it was probually because he wanted some of her old friends to be there and get her mind off of him.

_**Bang,Bang,Bang!**_

_'That must be them now.'_ She thought as she shook off the apron and put the oven on simmer. "I'm coming she yelled running to the door and flinging it open to find the him and Kiba on the doorstep looking like he had just eaten the biggest candy apple ever, but Saskura looked that over.

"Hi Sakura, I hope that you don't mind..."Kiba stuttered at seeing her looks.

"No, it's find I'm glad to see you again Kiba." Sakura smiled giving him a warm hug. "I would of been surprised if Naruto hadn't of brought someone over, so I always cook for 3 or 4."

Naruto watched the two closely. "Awe, just getting all apologetic now are yah?" He laughed when Sakura hit him on the head in a half annoyance... it was then he realized that Sakura's strength was ebbing slowly away, she didn't hit him with force anymore, she just hit him as if to calm her nerves.

Kiba in the meantime sauntered around the living room looking at all the pictures, and stopped at the one of Sasuke. _'Man come home.' _He thought looking at shallow eyed Sakura. _'She needs you.'_

"KIBA, BREAKFAST!" Naruto's voice bellowed from the kitchen and Kiba drove off his thoughts to eat.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sasuke lay in bed, he couldn't believe what he had heard form the commander. _"We're attacking Kohona in two weeks." _That rough voice had said. _"We need you in the fronts."_ Sasuke turned he had told the guards that he was sick and wouldn't be coming out today for training, he couldn't train when he knew that his home would be destroyed!

_'Man I wish I could get out of here.' _He thought wearily turning over... he hadn't eaten anything at all today either. His tent was surrounded by guards so he couldn't escape. He lifted up hi Kunai and glided his finger down the edge of it...and then glancing that the picture of his friends with an evil smirk,he knew what he had to do.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hey Hope you liked this chappie, please review! And yes I'm sorry that I spelt it Uchicha and not Uchiha... I will correct that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, since this story is one of the only ones that gets any feedback, I will be working on this story alot nowadays, so yeah, chappie 3 YAY! Happy Esther, dances around, please don't forget me at my website! http/esthergoodnough.p i c z o . c o m (without spaces) :p thankies, well here we go!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto was whining. "Please let me have the last piece of pumkin pie!" He begged.

"No Naruto, I'm saving it, I want to have some later tonight, you've already eaten to much!" Sakura was scolding, as Kiba sat back and patted his stomach.

"Thank you Sakura for that delicious breakfast."Thedogstated thankfullySakura justsmiled at him. _'Wow she's so pretty even when she's stressed.'_ He thought observantly, then held his head. _'Ugh, Kiba what are you thinking!' _He scolded himself, then turned to his friends. "Do you guys just wanna relax and spend a day together?" He questioned.

Sakura turned from her place at the sink. "That sounds like a great idea!" She exclaimed. "We can go shopping!"

The boys groaned as she went happily back to her dishes.

_Later_

"How does this look?" Sakura questioned. She was trying out new uniforms and must of been on her 20th one.

The boys sighed. "It looks great... just like the last 29..." Naruto stated in a near faint from boredom. "Why don't you buy that one and let's go to the park and feed the birds and whatnot and them let's go to Ramen World and eat lunch, then let's go somewhere special."

Sakura glared, but softened. "Let's go to the place where we had to get the bells from Kakashi!" She exclaimed. "That's somewhere exciting and special!"

Naruto brightened. "Yeah!"

"Uh, how is that place special to me?" Kiba's voice brought them back from thier dreams of the past when cell 7 was complete, with Sasuke.

"Oh, Yes I forgot that you weren't with us... for a minute..." Sakura trailed off she couldn't tell Kiba that for a moment she had thought he was Sasuke and went so freely thinking of the memories._ 'Sasuke, come home you're making me want to cry again.' _She sniffed in deep thought.

_'Crybaby.'_ His voice rang through her head as the memory re-surfaced, that was his nickname for her. _'Don't tell me you're going to cry again...' _Sakura then found herself standing in the changeroom, with tears at the edge of her eyes, she pulled the garments to her face to smother the sobs that finally racked her small body.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sasuke was training in the courtyard, his plan forming in his mind. _'If I could just get ahold of Naruto...' _He was thinking. _'Then my plan can go into phase one, first my priority is to get to her, and then warn Kohona.' _

"Uchiha!" A sharp voice yelled sharply from the corner of the arena. "Where are you; in lala land?"

_'Shut up.' _Sasuke wanted to bark back but instead looked up with a smile. "Oh I was just thinking about the battle plans, I think that they are very well drawn up and I can't wait to put them into action!" He exclaimed brightly, nearly vomiting with his words. If there was anytime to get the big man to trust him it was now.

Surprised at the Uchiha's words the older man stuttered with pleasure. "You really think that they are that well drawn up?" He questioned with pride.

Sasuke felt like spitting at the man's feet but put on the best smile he could. "Yes I think that they are very good battle plan's and I would be honored to fight by your side." He stated with fake conviction; seeing a broad smile cross his overseer and the big man of this operation.

"Good." The big man exclaimed. "That Kakshi will be weeping at my feet like a sick dog when I am done with that town especially when I kill the ones which he loves."

Sasuke was scared to ask who but asked anyway just for kicks. "And who would those people be?"

"Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Were the words that were filled with such hatred that Sasuke had to cringe.

"What do you have against Kakashi... what did he ever do to you?" Sasuke asked as if he couldn't care less, just to under rack the suspision that he knew was mounting. and he heard a deep sigh.

"He stole my brother's life."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Meanwhile, the three friends back in Kohona had turned into 4 friends... Shikamaru had joined them, due to the point that he was too troubled with his mother at the time.

"So troublesome." Was all he could say about the matter but was able strikea cheerful conversation for the sake of Sakura.

They had all decided that thier special place was the playground outside the Ninja Academy, where they had spent most of thier lazing hours and free time whenever Sensei Iruka wasn't teaching them.

Sakura had, had enough of her tears and cheered up to tease Shikamaru. "So Shiki." (That was his nickname from her.) "Are you ever going to ask Ino out?"

Shikamaru shook his head in disgust. "To troublesome.. ino-pig is not my type, too loud so troubling." He muttered. Leaving everybody in shock with thier mouths to the grounds in total horror at hearing Ino's hated nickname come out of the mouth as someone so composed as Shikamaru... Was he feeling alright?

Sakura looked aorund the playground when her eyes stopped on the swings, there in a black sweater sat a man she always had on her mind... "SASUKE!" She screamed, runnig towards the figure as it slowly turned around...

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hey there so this chappie is done! Lol, another cliff hanger! hahahahahahaha... I love this story, welp much Love... Esther**


End file.
